Harry Potter and the Flaming Torch Tournament
by danfanhp4
Summary: Harry and his friends are back for their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow them through the year to see what they have in store for them.
1. The Dursleys

**Chapter One - The Dursleys**

Sitting in his bedroom is a boy of the age of 15. He lives with his relatives, the Dursleys, which include his aunt, uncle, and pig-like cousin Dudley. Everything about the Dursleys is normal and predictable. They live at Number Four Privet Drive where every house is the same as the next. Theres only one unusual thing about Privet Drive. That one thing is Harry Potter. Sure, you may think what could be so unusual about a 15 year old boy, but Harry you see is a wizard. He is in his 6th year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry would rather live in an orphanage than live with his muggle (non-magical) relatives. His mother and father (Lily and James) are the only other magical people in his family, or so he thinks. Lily and James Potter were killed by Voldemort, the most feared of dark wizards. When Harry was only one year of age Voldemort came to their house and killed James. Lily tried to protect Harry, but when she died it left Harry with a love so strong Voldemort couldn't touch him. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but instead transfered some of his powers to him and left him with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

On the 22nd day of July exactly one hour from being Harry's 16th birthday, he is waiting for the usual letters and presents he gets from his friends, Ron and Hermione. As he sits there in the dark looking out the window he sees Hedwig, his owl. He jumps up and opens the window. Hedwig gives a soft hoot as he unties the letters and packages from her leg. He opens the first letter. It's from Ron, it reads:

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! I hope you like the gift I got you. I will send another letter tomorow letting you know what time we will be there to get you._

Ron

After he read the letter he put it aside and picked up the brown parcel and opened it. "Wow," he said as he studied the coin. Inside the parcel was another letter that read:

_This is a coin I got when we were in Egypt. It's very rare. Take care mate!_

Ron

Harry sat the facinating coin on his desk and opened Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_Ron told me he gave you an Egyptian coin so I got you something to go with it. See you soon!_

Hermione

Harry opened the last brown package and read the title of a book,"The History of Egyptian coins. Cool!" He laid the book down and looked at his alarm clock. "One o'clock, I'd better get some sleep." So he laid down and went to sleep in dreams of Hogwarts.

It seemed like he was asleep for 3 weeks with everything going fine. On the 17th of August, with 2 weeks left till school starts, Harry woke at 10 a.m.

He went down stairs for breakfast. When he got down to thek itchen he got out a plate and put some eggs, bacon, and toast onto it. He sat down to eat when his uncle said, "Now listen up boy cause I'm only gonna say this once, I am NOT going to take you to that freaky school you go to!" "That's fine," Harry replied, "I'll be leaving soon anyways!"

"Leaving, leaving, and where do you think your going?"

"Well, my friends are going to pick me up, I'm supposed to get a letter today telling me what time, so if you don't mind I'd like to eat my breakfast!"

After Harry ate his breakfast he went upstairs to wait on his letter from Ron. When if finally came he ripped it open and read it.

_Harry,_

_We will be there to get you TOMORROW! Be ready! We will come by floo powder so be by the fire place around noon!_

Ron & Hermione

"Yes," shouted Harry, "yes, yes, yes, I am finally leaving this muggle place to go to.......Sirius' house........." Harry sat there in complete silence for a long time. When he stopped crying silent tears he heard Dudley knock on his door. "What do you want you creep?" Harry shouted.

I need a favor, and it pays $50."

"Come on in, come on in. So whats the favor?"

"Well.....I've got to be somewhere today with some friends andI need you to cover for me. Mum and Dad don't trust me ever since they caught me smoking. I just need you to make sure I don't do anything. When we leave you can go wherever you want to with a crisp $50 bill!"

"OK, I'm in. Hand over the money."

Dudley handed over the money and they went downstairs. "Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you," said Dudley. "Yes son," said Petunia.

"Can I go out with some friends today?"

"Absolutely not son," said Vernon. "No way Dudders," said Petunia, "not after we caught you smoking."

"How about if Harry comes with me to make sure I don't do anything?"

"Well, why not," said Petunia. "But if we hear of any funny business, "said Vernon,"Potter will be in for it."

"Don't worry uncle, I'll make sure, and by the way I received my letter so I'll be leaving at noon tomorrow."

"Yea sure, whatever, like I care," said Vernon. "Have fun Dudders," yelled Petunia as they were walking down the street. When they got a good ways down the road Dudley took a left and Harry a right. "I think I'll go to the park for a couple hours, come and get me when your ready," screamed Harry to Dudley. So Harry sat down on one of the swings in the park, but something happened! Harry fell asleep and had an awful night mare. When he woke up all he could remember was that Voldemort was mad because he couldn't get the Green Flame Torch because evil couldn't touch it. He woke up when Voldemort was telling Wormtail that Harry Potter would get it for them! Harry's scar hurt worse than it had all summer. Harry was only awake for about 10 minutes when Dudley came to get him and they walked home. When they got in the house Harry didn't say anything, he walked upstairs and went straight to bed. He didn't want to stay in this muggle place for another second so he set his alarm for 11:30 a.m. When he woke that morning at 11:30 he packed his trunk and cleaned out Hedwig's cage. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

At almost exactly 12:00 Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the living room through the fire place. "Hey Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley giving Harry a big hug. "Hiya Harry," said Ron. "It's nice to see ya again Harry," chimed in Fred and George together. "Can we leave now please?" Harry asked. "Yea come on Harry, you can go first," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry got into the fire place, grabbed some floo powder, and said,"Number 12 Grimuald Place."


	2. Grimuald Place

**Chapter Two: Grimuald Place**

Harry was so glad to finally be away from his muggle relatives. But for some reason, probably because they were at Sirius' house, he didn't feel right. The rest of the the Weasley family and Hermione arrived.

"Take Harry upstairs Ron and show him where he will be sleeping." Mrs. Weasley told Ron.

Ron took Harry upstairs and Hermione followed.

"Ron," Harry began, "if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

"Sure, mate," said Ron.

"I'll come and get you for supper, Harry."

Hermione said and she and Ron went downstairs. Harry went over to his trunk and started unpacking. He reached a brown bag in the bottom of his trunk and knew immediatley what it was. Harry took the bag and opened it.

"So many times, Sirius," Harry cried, I wished you had the other mirror with you. I miss you so much and it's all my fault that your gone."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Sirius said.

"What?...How?...Your...I thought you were dead?" Harry managed to get out.

Harry heard someone walking up the stairs and quickly said to Sirius,"Someone is coming, I'll have to talk to you later."

Harry took the mirror and put it back in his trunk when Hermione came in.

"Harry," she said,"Mrs. Weasley said you need to come down for supper."

"Alright," Harry said and the two went down for supper.

All the members of the order were there. It cheered Harry up the see Lupin. Lupin was by far his favorite teacher, except for Hagrid.

"Long time, no see," said Lupin.

"I know," said Harry," It's great to see all of you again."

They all sat down and ate while Tonks amused Ginny and Hermione by changing her nose between bites, like she had the previous summer. After everyone ate Harry, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs. Harry was wondering if he should tell them about Sirius and the mirror. He decided that he should wait and ask Sirius' advice.

"So," said Ron, "How was your summer?"

"The usual," Harry replied, "Not much to do when you live in a muggle town, in the muggle world with your very muggle relatives."

"Sorry," said Hermione, "we got you here as soon as we could."

"I know, I don't blame you guys." said Harry, "So...how was you guys' summer?"

"I went to Hawaii for three weeks," said Hermione and Ron said, "Mine was the usual, stayed at home and done pretty much nothing."

"Oh," said Harry.

He realized that even in the wizarding world, you can be bored out of your mind. After a while of talking about being back at Hogwarts Fred and George apparated into te room.

"Hey Harry." said George.

"Whats up?" asked Fred.

"Hey guys," Harry said, "How's your joke shop going?"

"Great," replied Fred.

"Yea," said George, "Thanks to you."

"Oh yea," said Fred, "Remember our little thing we spent some of the money on, George?"

"Yep, sure do." said George, "I'll go and get it."

When George got back he gave Harry a package. Harry opened it and inside it was a solid golden snitch engrave with 'Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker'.

"Thanks guys, I love it," he said.

"It was the least we could do." Fred said.

Harry put the gift into his trunk and someone opened the door. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Time for bed," she said.

"Night," said Fred and George together before they apparated to their room.

"Good night," said Hermione and she went to join Ginny in the girls' room.

"Night Mum", "Night Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Ron said.

When Mrs. Weasley left the two boys changed into their night clothes and went to bed. Harry laid there and when he knew Ron was asleep by his snoring he very quietly got up and went to his trunk. He gently opened the lid and got out the mirror. He opened the door and tip toed downstairs. He went into the study and locked the door.

"Sirius, Sirius, Are you there?"

"I'm here, Harry, I'm here." Sirius said.

"You have to tell me everything, How are you alive?"

"Well...you remember me telling you about my twin brother Regulus, who was a death eater?" Harry nodded. "He came to Ministry of Magic that night to beg for Voldemort's forgiveness. No one knew he was even still alive. When Bellatrix saw him she thought she was killing me, but boy was she wrong."

"I just can't beleive it, Sirius, I missed you so much! Does anyone else know your alive?"

Dmbledore knows and you. Did you tell Ron and Hermione?"

No, I thought I should see what you said first."

"I'm glad you waited. It would be better to wait to tell them."

"OK, where are you staying?"

"Since I obviously can't stay here, too risky, Dumbledore has a suspicion about a member of the order, Dumbledore gave me permission to hide out in the Forbidden Forest."

"That's right there at Hogwarts, this is great!"

"Yes, I know I can't wait to see you again!"

"Me eith...er...someone's coming!"

Harry stuffed the mirror into his p.j's and unlocked the door. He started walking up the stairs when Ginny caught him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Ummm...bathroom," Harry lied.

"Oh," said Ginny,"I came down to see who was up."

"Oh, well I'm going back to bed." Harry said.

"Me too, Night." Ginny said as she went to her room.

Harry went into his and Ron's room and went to sleep. That morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went downstairs to eat breakfast. Half way through their meal the post arrived. Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Pig, and Errol all brought letters. Errol had Ginny's and Hermione's. Pig had Ron's and Hedwig Harry's. It was thier school supplies list. They all read their letters.

"Me, Ron, and Harry need quills, parchment, Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, and potion refills." Hermione spoke up.

Then Ginny said, "I need the same except I need Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5, not 6.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley guess we've got to go to Diagon Alley."

"Mum," Ron began, "We also got our O.W.L. scores."

O.W.L.'s are Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams you take when you are 15.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley urged," what did you all get?"

"I got an OWL in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. I got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Divination."

"Wow, Ron! I'm so proud of you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What did you get Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I got an OWL in Potions, Defense Agianst the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures. I got got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination. Also there is a pamphlet about Becoming an Auror."

"You done great too," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And you." said Mr. Weasley talking to Hermione.

"I got an OWL in...all my classes." When she saw the look on their faces she said, "I know, I am shocked too!"

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, " this calls for a celebration."

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" suggested Ginny.

"Perfect," said Mrs. Weasley. I'll take you all while Arthur goes to the Ministry."

When they all had went through the fireplace Harry pulled Ron aside.

"What is it, mate?"

"I got another letter," Harry replied, "It's from Cho!"


	3. The Date

**Chapter Three: The Date**

"Read it!" urged Ron,"Come on, I want to know if she fancies you!"

"Well," said Harry slowly,"it says:

Harry,

I have thought about you alot over the summer and then when I saw

your owl it was as if my dreams came true. Harry, I like you alot and I hope you feel the same way. Please meet me at The Three Broomsticks on August 19th at 10:45.

Lots of Love,

Cho Chang

"Harry! Thats today!" screamed Ron.

"I know." said Harry nervously looking at his watch.

"Well, it's 10"30", Ron calmly said,"if your going you better go now....You are going...aren't you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorta nervous. Cho and I didn't really get to know one another that much last year. She was always crying. What if she wants to talk about Cedric?"

Ron reread the letter and said,"No mate, looks like she wants to see you. Here she comes."

Harry blushed. Cho was wearing this tight pair of jeans and a little tank top. Harry had just realized he never saw her over summer break before.

"Hey Harry." Cho giggled.

"Uh...Hey Cho. I...uh...just got your letter."

"Oh good! Are you coming?"

"Of course, how could I resist?"

Cho grabbed hold of Harry's hand and drug him off to The Three Broomsticks. Harry sat down and waited for Cho to, but she didn't.

"Well," said Cho,"aren't you going to scoot over?

"Oh...uh...yea are, sorry."

"That's okay."

"Do you...um...want me to order?"

"Yea, sure."

"Two butterbeers." Harry told the witch taking their order.

"Harry, I know this may seem like I'm rushing a bit since we just sat down, but will you be my boyfriend?"

She blushed.

"Oh...well...um...uh...sure Cho, I'd love to!"

"Oh great,"she said and she leaned in to kiss Harry.

Harry had never been kissed like this before. Her tounge was in his mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could breathe when she stopped.

"Wow," said Harry,"we've kissed before, but it was nothing liek that."

"What?" said Cho looking dissapointed, "You didn't like it?"

"No, No," said Harry,"I loved it, care to have another go?"

This time when they kissed Harry rubbed her cheek with one of his thumbs and placed the other hand on her thigh.

"HUMM...HUMM..."

The witch that took their order made a noise as if clearing her throat. Harry and Cho stopped kissing. Right when they were done drinking thier third round of butterbeers Ron walked in.

"Harry, sorry to interupt, Mum wants you to buy your school things. She wants to be back home before lunch time. Um...Cho it won't take Harry long to get his school supplies and were coming back here, you can stay if you'd like."

"Oh...it's nearly 11:30, I must be getting home."

Cho stood up and her and Harry kissed goodbye.

"Bye," said Harry.

"Yea, see ya at school!" she replied and gave Harry a little wink.

"You two looked pretty close, were you snogging the whole time?"

"Well, pretty much yeah." Harry replied with a grin on his face.

Harry and Ron went off to get Hermione and then to get their school supplies. They went to Ye Old Apothacary, Flourish and Blotts, and The Stationary Store. After they were finished shopping Harry pulled Ron aside again.

"Don't tell Hermione about me and Cho snogging all that time, I just don't fancy her knowing alright."

"Sure thing mate," replied Ron and they set off to find Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Mum!" yelled Ron when he spotted them walking.

Mrs. Weasley turned around recognizing Ron's voice. She stopped so they could catch up.

"Were finished with our shopping, are we still going to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, were just getting Ginny's books and then we'll meet you there."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the small pub to wait on them. After about five minutes or so they walked through the door.

"Over her Ginny, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione in a loud voice.

Some of the people turned to look at her and she turned red. The youngest Weasley and her mother sat down.

"What do you lot want?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

They all said one butterbeer. Harry was full, but he didn't want Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, or Hermione to know that he already had three when he was here earlier snogging Cho.

"Okay, that will be five butterbeers." Mrs. Weasley told the same witch that took Harry and Cho's order.

"Wheres that pretty little girl you were here with earlier?" the wich asked Harry.

"What are you talking about? You must have me confused with someone else." Harry quickly said.

"Must have." she said as she walked off giving Harry a confused looking look.

The witch came back seconds later and gave them their drinks. They all drank their drinks and talked about returning to Hogwarts in the morning. Once they were all home, Harry and Ron in their room and Ginny and Hermione in theirs, the night flew away.

"UP! UP!" screamed Mrs. Weasley,"pack your things it's 10:00!"

Harry and Ron jumped up and they heard Mrs. Weasley hollering at Ginny and Hermione. When they were all packed they got into the cars that Mr. Weasley borrowed from the Ministry of Magic. When everyone was in and their trunks were snug in the trunk the took off to Kings Cross Station. They all rushed out of the car and got their trollies. Instead of going onto the platform one at a time they all went at the same time. At a run they ran towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They appeared on the other side at platform 9 3/4.


End file.
